


Vampire

by EarlessKiing



Category: ChroNoiR, Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, knkz - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, but is it really? when ones not human?, made some small edits btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlessKiing/pseuds/EarlessKiing
Summary: He peers down at his friend, like a lion right before it pounces – his gaze lingering on the back of his neck. Salivating at the thought of digging his teeth so deep in the delicate skin – that a nice permanent scar forms. Idly he plays with the skin there, it’ll look so pretty too…Deep and red, against that pale skin. A nice big mark to show everyone that you belong to me. He thinks.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fic is NOT me wanting/wishing harm on to the livers - I DON'T. I am writing this based off the contents of their virtual personas ONLY. I am simply a freak lol. This story is of no relation to Nijisanji, or to the livers, its purely for entertainment purposes. Please keep this in mind in all situations. Please be respectful towards the company and it's employees, keeping in mind their status as entertainers, and that behind the avatar/persona is a real person. 
> 
> What goes on in ao3 stays in ao3. 
> 
> WARNING: Please do not read this story if gore, or depictions of cannibalism disgusts you - that's the whole point of this thing. If you ignore my warning, then that's on you. I'm sorry.

_God…It’d be so easy. _He thinks looking at the back of his friend’s head  
__

____

____

It’d be so easy to just – force him down right here and bite into that soft smooth skin. To make the other wither and moan under his touch.  


He sighs, his partner really is too carless sometimes.  


He peers down at his friend, like a lion right before it pounces – his gaze lingering on the back of his neck. Salivating at the thought of digging his teeth so deep in the delicate skin – that a nice permanent scar forms. Idly he plays with the skin there, _it’ll look so pretty too…Deep and red, against that pale skin. A nice big mark to show everyone that you belong to me. _He thinks.  
__

____

____

His friend’s skin would taste nice too, probably. Salty. Yet, the blood that’d flow from his wounds would be sweet. A dangerous combination that one could easily get addicted too.  


He moves his idle caresses to his friend’s hair. Gently playing with the strands. He wants to leave marks over the rest of his body too. To worship every inch of the other – forcing them to remember his name and touch for the rest of eternity. He wants to take everything that his friend has to offer.  


After ravaging his partner’s neck, he supposes he’d move down to the chest. Softly running his fingertips up and down the white expanse of skin. Coercing all sorts of beautiful sounds from the others throat. Ah, his fingers twitch at the thought. All the whimpers, sobs, and wails – he’ll eat them all. Only after he teased the other enough would he leave his mark. Right along his protruding ribcage. Teeth catching on the dips between bone and flesh.  


_His legs would be beautiful too, _he guesses, nice and long. _Hairless like the rest of him. _He longs to caress them. To kiss the soft flesh of his thighs. To fit his body between them and make a mess out of his partner.  
____

_____ _

_____ _

It’d be for just a moment, but the two of them would be connected as close as two could possibly get. Yet, even then – he knows it wouldn’t satisfy his desires.  


Glancing back down at his friend, mindlessly scrolling through his phone like usual. A single thought passes through his mind.  


_If I eat him, we’d be together forever. _  
__

____

____

His fingers still as he contemplates the thought. He’d be able to keep the other inside of himself forever, if he did. Surly there’s no closer two beings on Earth can get than that?  


As his petting resumes – he continues his train of thought. Wondering where the best place to start would be. Probably the stomach he surmises. With how thin his partner is, it’d be almost too easy to slice him open, and watch his organs spill onto the floor.  


Or maybe, he’d pin his friend down and, with angel like grace, slowly carve into the soft meat of his stomach. Splitting the skin open to reveal porcelain ribs and slimy organs.  


He imagines the ribs would feel a bit rough, a bit like fine sandpaper maybe. The tiny pores grating against his fingerprints. How easy would each rib crack under pressure? He ponders. What sounds would they make between his teeth? How would they taste? He could envision himself snapping off each individual rib, one by one. Slowly and methodically. Gently kissing each one before placing them to the side. They’re unnecessary after all – only a hindrance to his feast.  


How warm would his insides be? His liver, his intestines, his stomach? What about the heart?  


_The Heart. _  
__

____

____

Fingers twist in soft hair. Pulling a slight cry of pain from the other, but he doesn’t hear it. All his thoughts are on that one organ. How he wants to rip it out and watch it give off its final push – blood squirting from the aorta. Painting his floor red. He’d want to get a taste of blood fresh from the source, too.  


He weighs out starting his meal with the heart, or ending with it. After a second he comes to the conclusion that it would be better to start with it. It’d still be warm he rationalizes. That and the stillness of death has yet to compleatly set in yet.  


After the heart – he guesses he’d just continue from the inside out. His teeth would rip and tear through the soft organs. His tongue would lick at the pools of blood. The smell of stomach acid and metal making themselves known.  


_I’ve never had liver before, but I’d want my first to be yours. _He muses.  
__

____

____

The meat of his thighs would be the next to go. As his incisors carve into the flesh. The devilish flavour combination of blood and skin would coat the roof of his mouth. He almost groans at the thought.  


“………?”  


Eh?  


Someone’s saying something. Absent mindedly he looks down meeting his partner’s eyes.  


_Ah…How beautiful. I want to rip them out. _He thinks – paying no mind to whatever the other’s saying.  
__

____

____

“……e?”  


Hmmm? What was that?  


“…..nae!” It’s louder this time.  


After repeated calls he slowly comes out of his delusions, and finally registers that his friend is calling his name.  


“Kanae!”  


“Hmmm~?” He hums, looking down at his friend, “What is it Kuzuha?”  


“Are you ok? You were thinking about something pretty hard there…” The vampire trails off, “Also, you’re drooling.”  


Eh? Raising a hand to his mouth, Kanae slides it across his chin. Oh, its true. Sheepishly he smiles at his friend, “Sorry, I was thinking about what to eat later.”  


The vampire only hums in response, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, “Well, if you’re hungry – maybe we should go eat.”  


_Ah - an invitation perhaps? _  
__

____

____

Smiling back at this friend. He nods, “Yeah, you’re right, Kuzuha. Let’s go get something to eat.”  


Wordlessly, Kuzuha gets up from the floor, gives a little stretch (His tracksuit lifts slightly revealing a tantalizing hint of skin), and makes his way towards the door. Kanae stays seated for a second, taking the time to quickly put on the façade of being a normal person.  


Then, getting up from his place on the couch, the angel-like man hurries after his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuzuha's not stupid - especially when it comes too manners concerning Kanae. He's been around for centuries, and met countless versions of his friend. While all of them have been slightly different...There's one similarity that ties them together.
> 
> Eventually, they eat him.
> 
> Being a vampire has it's perks in this regard - being able to revive from basically nothing, allows him to continue to stay with his friend. 
> 
> So, maybe he can see the signs on this Kanae. 
> 
> And maybe he's a little excited.
> 
> Maybe it was an invitation.


End file.
